darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
MUSH Guide
=Introduction= Blahblah, MUSHing is awesome. There are commands. Use them. Do I even need an intro? =Useful Commands= Communicating * See the Posing Conventions for more information. These will be imported here eventually. *%r is a carriage return. *%t is a five-space tab. % is a special character usually used for formatting (such as %r or %t), and the MUSH will eat it unless you double it (typing '15%%' will show as '15%', but typing '15%' will show as '15'). *\ is also short-hand for @emit as it just literally outputs what comes after it. Be careful, though: If you want to start an emit with a tab or carriage return, you have to use @emit, or else it will treat that first % literally, rather than considering it formatting. ;+proom :Pick a person, and it will page all findable, connected players in the room that person occupies. Posing * See the Posing Conventions for more information. These will be imported here eventually. Channels For help files, see help comsys. * To join a channel you're not on, type addcom alias=ChannelName. :The "alias" is what you choose to prefix what you say, when you want to type on that channel. The ones that come with every player are "pub" for Public and "g" for guests. You can pick anything you want, but just pick something memorable! Please note that the channel code is '''CASE SENSITIVE' so 1) you MUST capitalize the channel name appropriately, and 2) if you capitalize your alias you must always type it with the capitals.'' * To speak on a channel, type alias message. :For example, pub Hello! will come out as Public Yourname says "Hello!" * To turn on a channel you're already on, type alias on. :pub on gets you Public Yourname has joined this channel. * To turn off a channel you're on, type alias off. :pub off gets you You leave channel Public. * To delete a channel/alias from your list altogether, use delcom alias. * To view the list of channels available to you, type @clist. * To be able to do one action to all of the channels on your list, substitute allcom for the alias. For example, you can do allcom off to leave all of your channels at once: useful for despamming. *'Common Commands:' :Who: Shows who is on the channel, players and objects alike. :On/Off: Join or leave a channel you're already on. To set a Title for yourself in a channel, use @force me=comtitle alias=title. For some reason, the way the codebase is set up requires that @force if you're going to add ANSI (colors) to your title. See the ANSI section for more information. Lists of Channels To begin with, you can use List of Current Chat Channels, but it may not always be up to date. In-game, we have a couple of commands: *@clist lists all of the channels set Public by the Wizards which you can join. *comlist lists all of the channels you already are on, as well as the alias you've set and the header title you've chosen. Bulletin Boards See +help bbpost, +help bbread, and +help bbmisc for more information. (NB: I plan on reformatting and rearranging the help files for these. Yeesh.) Reading Messages ;+bbscan :Totals unread postings (if any) in each group. ;+bbread :Shows the list of bulletin boards and their total number of messages, marked by a 'U' if there are any unread messages there. :Adding the number or name of one of the boards at the end (+bbread 1 OR +bbread Administration, for example) will scan that specific board, and show you all of the messages listed there. :Adding the number for a particular message will read that message. (+bbread 1/14 OR +bbread Administration/14). You can do a single message number (+bbread 1/14), multiple numbers separated by a space (+bbread 1/14 15 16), or a range of numbers (+bbread 1/14-16). :You can read all unread messages in a group by typing +bbread #/u. (+bbread 1/u) Posting Messages ;+bbpost :You can begin writing a bbpost by typing '+bbpost board#/title' (such as +bbpost 1/New Information to Read). To add to that post, type +bbwrite or +bb before whatever you want to add. Then type +bbpost alone to post it to the board. :You can also just do it all at once by typing '+bbpost board#/title=message' and it will post all at once. Keep in mind there is no way to edit or proof your message this way, however. ;+bbedit :Use this command to edit a post in process, or an already posted message. Its syntax is: +bbedit board#/message#=Old/New. The old text is the text in the old message you want to replace with the new text. Keep in mind, if what you're replacing occurs multiple times in the message, all instances will be replaced with the new edit. :For example: I post a message (1/26) that reads 'I like to move it move it' and type '+bbedit 1/26=move it/shake it all around', my post will now read, 'I like to shake it all around shake it all around'. ;+bbproof :This command shows you what you have so far, if you're in the middle of a post. ;+bbtoss :This command throws away what you have so far, if you're in the middle of a post. +bbremove +bbcatchup +bbsearch +bbleave +bbnotify Getting Around +bus +join +ooc +ic Seeing Who's There +glance +scan Setup Spend & Regain Adding Details to Descs +details +view Rolling Dice +roll +winroll Checking Mail @mail +mailcheck Bells & Whistles +ring +consent +map Reach =Manipulating Attributes= &adesc &aconnect =Building= @dig Exits @succ @osucc @odrop @asucc Locks WEAVER GETS TO EXPLAIN THESE MOTHERFUCKERS. =MUSH Coding= =Resources= Using Help Files Off-Site Help Category:Unapproved